Ally's Fairy Tale
by MysticAngel818
Summary: Accidents occur making Austin kidnap a cat-themed goth girl whom he has never met but is accusing him of stealing her song. Throw in Val and her 2 Stray Kitties along with High School drama and you have yourselves a modern-day Fairytale.
1. Chapter 1

High school is filled with drama and social societies separated by status and whether someone is either handsome or pretty.

You have the athletes, nerds, geeks, loners, goths, hippies, Christians, musicians, and then there is a small society in the school that doesn't really have a name but falls under the class of Other. This is the class I fall under, I have been for as long I have lived here in Miami.

Go fighting Manatees.

I think as I stand in front of my locker switching out my books from my previous class with the books for my next class, I see the usual social status being acted in the hallways. The most popular girl in school Kira Starr the daughter of the famous Jimmy Starr.

She walks down the hallway with her kind smile that everyone loves but it just seems so fake but I can't judge her because I don't really know her but I do know her 3 followers.

Brooke Luna, But everyone calls her Brokke the Lunatic, she is constantly obsessed with the most popular boy in school and she is just crazy about it. Imagining dates that never happened, having a ton of pictures in her locker and her stuff.

Then there are the twins and my worst nightmares, Courtney and Gloriana Clawford, they are obsessed with acting like cats and they follow Kira around like stray kitties and thus they were nicknamed country Kittie and Glamour kittie because of their different personalities.

I call them My stepsisters.

They are mean, selfish and uncaring about anything but themselves and also the most popular guy in school.

And speaking of the most popular guy in school, he hasn't been seen in over a year except for on TV, music videos, and mostly heard on the radio and on everyone's personal mp3 players.

I walk towards my next class as the gossip begins to spread.

"He's coming back, he is finally coming back." Brooke squeals in happiness to my stepsisters.

"Austin Moon is coming home." Gloriana squealed.

Yup, Austin Moon, grew up in Miami then became an overnight internet sensation 6 years ago then went on his 4th tour 1 year ago, and now he is coming home because he is a senior and he wants to spend his final year of school at an actual school and do things a normal teenager in Senior year does. According to the rumors he has already signed up for the basketball team, reserved a ticket for senior prom, reserved a spot for the Senior Showcase, and even signed up for auditions for this year's school play of Peter Pan. When he said he wanted to have an authentic Senior year he definitely meant it.

I hear Austin's big hit 'Rock N' Roll' blaring making me turn around and see the show Entertain me tonight showing Austin's latest concert and interview, this school is Austin's roots so they are showing it on the large screen over the cafeteria for everyone to see.

" _I got that Rock N' Roll, Yeah Yeah, I make you lose control, Yeah Yeah, C'mon and dance to my flow._ " he sings in front of a large crowd of screaming fans waving glowsticks.

"The fabulous Austin Moon picked up six music association awards last night just in time for his new album 'Full Moon' to drop, WOW, double platinum. I caught up with our favorite pop star on the red carpet." Jett Deely said before the screen moved to Austin holding his six awards.

"I just wanna say thank you to all of my fans, you're the reason I do what I do. What up Dez?" He said with his goofy smile. and waved to the camera.

I continued to walk to class, the gossip of Austin hasn't interested me in a long time. I can't really say I've never not been interested in him but considering my stepsisters love him so obviously, I can't, but it is safe to admit I have his latest album on my mp3 player, just don't tell my stepsisters or even my Stepmom.

Valerie Clawford is known in the world of the famous, trying to pose off her daughters as a duo of singers called the Stray Kitties, which didn't turn out very well considering Gloriana and Courtney are bad singers and have bad personalities.

She married my Dad when I was only 9, and she cruel to me when my father wasn't around but then my father died just 2 years later, and because he didn't leave a will my Val got everything, the house, the Music Store and to her dismay, Me.

From where I am in the world I can only do so much, neverending chore list, non-stop shifts at the music store, and being a handmaid to my stepsisters, and so far I have never smelt anything worse than Courtney's foot fungus when she wanted me to give her a pedicure.

However like most celebrities, Val had an embarrassing secret just like Austin Moon, to Val I am her embarrassing secret but in reality, its that she is tone deaf and has no talent, but for Austin Moon, his secret is only known by a select few around Miami, though it is only known because people figure it out but most people can't put 2 and 2 together.

Austin has a Prince title, though he doesn't have royal relations but he is called Prince Austin Moon because his parents are the mattress King and Queen of Miami.

My secret is that I used to be so obsessed with Austin Moon that I would have Austin Moon themed birthday parties, and I will take that secret to my grave, if my step sisters, Val or even the boy himself ever found out I will die of shame, humiliation, and most likely being overworked from whatever torture Val can come up with.

Because when the news of Austins return ringing out through the city Val was excited about her big break back into the music business, I already feel sorry for the poor boy as he has to deal with whatever she has planned.

However, only 1 person knows my secret about Austin Moon

School was school as Trish drove me home and we just had background music as we chatted about the boring day of school.

"So Alison? How are you feeling about the famous Austin Moon returning?" Trish asked.

"Publicly or spiritually?" I asked her in exasperation.

"Both?" She said giving me a mischievous smile.

"Publicly, I could care less," I answer nonchalantly.

"Spiritually?" She asked nodding her head in excitement.

I looked at her before I smiled then let myself loose.

"I'm so excited that I feel like I'm going crazy, I can't eat, I can barely sleep. I just feel sick with excitement." I said giving large motions to show just how excited I was which she laughed with me at my excitement.

"I knew it." She said happily.

"Yeah you knew it," I said crossing my arms and settling down.

"And what do the 3 demons say?" She asks giving me a sarcastic smile.

"Val wants me to help her reel him in so that he can help her get back into the music business, and because my sisters are SOOOO in love with him I have to keep my distance as per usual and if they ever find out about my secret Val will lock me up in my room and never let me out of the house ever again," I explain carefully knowing that she already knew this.

"I can help you if you like." She said as she turned on to my street.

"How?" I asked already knowing of her devious ways.

"I have my ways." She said pulling up to Val's house.

"I know your ways and I am good for now," I said grabbing my bag and getting out of the car.

"OK." She said with her obviously fake smile that had a hidden agenda, and I knew she was gonna do what she wanted no matter what I said.

"Bye Trish," I said closing the car door and walking inside.

* * *

"ALISON." I heard being shaken from my sleep, I groan and turn over and press the talk button.

"Yes, Val?" I answer back.

"I'm Hungry," she shouted.

"I'm on my way," I said getting out of bed quickly getting dressed in a floral dress, denim vest, and black chunky heeled high top boots. I always have outfits prepared for days I need to quickly get dressed, then with a quick slap of makeup and a barrette to keep my brown curls out of my face I was ready within 10 minutes.

After my Dad died Val banished me to live in our old shed while she and my stepsisters took over the house. Over the years I have refurbished the shed into a small apartment. I turned it from a dilapidated shed into a functioning apartment with A/C and heat, insulation, painted drywall, and antique furniture I got for a cheap price at a thrift store.

I hurried away from my apartment after locking it with my school bag in hand and quickly headed to the large kitchen and began cooking breakfast for Val and the girls.

I have always loved the house, its the house I grew up in before my parents died, but when Val took over she redecorated everything, it's like an Amazon Jungle paradise in the house now filled with plants, animal print, and tacky furniture.

I would love to fix it back to what it was, she even fixed up Sonic Boom making it sparkly, animal, and tacky just like the house. I can't stand it and even more so that I have to work there.

After breakfast was eaten and the dishes were cleaned I waited outside of the house and wrote in my songbook until Trish pulled up and we went off towards school.

* * *

When Trish pulled up we instantly noticed instantly that there was a crowd outside of the school.

"He is coming back today?" I asked freaking out.

"Its ok, you look great," Trish said with a smile.

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked my anxiety rise so I begin to chew on my hair and try to hide.

"If I did, you would have stayed home today." She said coming around to pull me out of her car and locking it to keep me from hiding.

"Yes, I would have. I can't do this." I said trying to fight her but easily lost.

"Well, You have no choice." She said pulling me along.

I quickly found myself inside the school and trying to hide but keep failing around Trish.

"I can't believe your deviousness," I said trying to hide behind my locker while acting as nonchalant as I could.

"But I love it when I am like this." She said waving her head with a smile before she pulled me from hiding and pushed me into the crowd of students making me collide with a strong chest that smelt like maple syrup. men's soap, and old spice cologne making my nose tingle.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so clumsy." I said rubbing my nose while whoever I ran into held my shoulders helping me to regain my balance, but then I looked up and saw chocolate eyes, a kind smile and gold hair.

"Oh Gosh My. I sorry am so." I said trying to back away but I ran into someone behind me and instantly felt Trish's presence blocking my escape.

"Its cool, Are you ok? You hit me pretty hard." He said booping my nose making me blink in surprise.

"Fine, I am, Ok you are?" I tried and blushing as he laughed while looking at his redheaded friend who dressed like a clown and was giving me a laughing smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said while Trish was walking me forwards to get closer than we already were to the point we were in each other's personal space.

"What a weirdo." The redheaded boy said trying to whisper but failing.

"Dez you said that out loud," Austin said in exasperation.

"Oh sorry." He said rubbing his head and looking down.

"What's your name?" Austin asked me motioning towards me.

"Uh, Allison." I stammered out trying to push back against Trish lightly.

He smirked then looked down at me after raising his head.

"No it's not," he said putting his hands in his pockets, I stood still for a minute before I turned my head in confusion.

"Pretty sure it is. At least its what it says on my Birth certificate." I said gaining some confidence in the form of defense.

"Nope. Allison is a people pleaser which you don't seem like one really. You look more like an Ally to me. Right, Dez?" Austin said looking at his friend and making his friend look at me up close and literally getting in my face as I leaned back against Trish.

"Yeah, your right. She isn't an Allison she IS more like an Ally." Dez said standing up and crossing his arms right next to me as Austin walked around to my other side as he too had his arms crossed and smirking.

"And how about you back there whats your name?" Austin asked Trish making her smile and stand up making me fall back on my butt.

"My names Trish I'm..." She paused a minute to look down at me as I curled my legs to stand while trying not to flash anyone up my skirt.

"ALLY's best friend." She finished as I tried to stand in my heels before a large warm hand grasped my arm to help me stand to find Austin helping me.

"We gotta go to class so we will catch you guys later," Austin said before walking off with Dez in tow, I watched them go not noticing the crowd that had gathered dispersing as they left.

"NICE TO MEET YOU ALLY," Austin shouted raising his hands making everyone look at me.

I stood there long after everyone was gone adding what just happened to my memories, his strength and how it felt as he helped me stand twice, the warmth of his skin on mine, how manly and amazing he smelt, then the way he dressed was a perfect popstar acting in everyday life.

"So? You met him." Trish said knocking me out of my reverie.

"Oh my gosh I just met Austin Moon," I said blushing deeply and covering my face in my hands.

"Yeah, you did. Ally." She said walking away making me look back at her then running after her as we headed to class.

"He gave me a nickname," I said catching up and linking arms with her.

* * *

It was after dinner and I was scrubbing the dishes when I heard the side door opening and looking up I see Trish, she held her hands behind her back and had her evil smirk on her face.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked her feeling a foreboding.

"Guess who's on his way over?" She said pulling out a large bottle of ketchup and another large bottle of mustard.

"What?" I asked before I was then doused in condiments.

"AHhhh. Trish stop what are you doing?" I screamed as she covered me but then I felt the dousing stop, I looked up to see she was gone.

I looked around the kitchen and luckily most of the mess was on me so I was quick to clean up before heading to the guest bathroom to take a quick shower.

I was in the shower rinsing off my soapy body and hair when I heard evil chuckling that sounded familiar. I looked out of the curtain and saw the retreating figure of Trish carrying away my clothes.

"Trish stop," I screamed before wrapping a towel around me and running after her, I ran into the kitchen and looked around for my clothes or any sign of Trish.

"Trish?" I called out before opening the back door to look out.

"Gotcha again." I heard looking around and saw Trish before she pushed me out of the door yanking my towel off and locking me out.

"No stop," I screamed as I felt the warm breeze fluttering around my naked body.

Trish appeared in the window with a smile on her face holding up my bra and underwear.

"Trish, what are you doing?" I asked hiding my modesty.

"Giving you what you need. Confidence." She said before turning away from the window.

I quickly looked around and saw a potted plant and held that in front of me to hide myself as I ran to the shed but found it locked as well.

"NO," I said before I accidentally dropped the plant making it shatter.

"Crap," I said before running back to the house and trying a window and but then remembering that the front door is usually unlocked, I looked around and saw the welcome mat.

I ran around the house wrapped in the welcome mat and tried the front door only to find it locked as well but then heard a voice I wasn't expecting.

"Ally?" He said making me turn around and face his smirk.

"Austin. Hey." I said trying to disappear into the walls and failing.

"Umm. Whats going on?" He said coming up the stairs to stand in front of me.

"My friend Trish likes to sneak in the house and play pranks on me, and today she locked me out of the house, Naked," I said with a blush while my wet hair fell around me.

"Oh that makes sense," he said trying the doorbell.

"Yeah, that's Trish for you," I said readjusting the mat as I felt it coming undone.

"I sometimes get into situations like that with Dez but they are mostly by accident," he said trying the doorbell again, then the Mat really came undone and I tried grasping it but it just completely fell off as I turned around and knelt to hide my shame.

"Oh my Gosh," I said but instantly felt a cloth being draped over me and warm hands patting my shoulders, I pulled the warm shirt around me and looked behind me to find a smiling and blushing Austin, I was quick to pull my arms through the sleeves and began buttoning it down, luckily he was tall so the shirt is long enough to hide my unmentionables.

"Thank you," I said as I finished buttoning the shirt.

"Your welcome. I should have given it to you sooner I'm sorry." He said as he tossed the mat to the side.

"Its fine. Im glad you didn't leave me naked at all." I said trying to be funny.

"That would have been a gift from God." He said with a joking smile before trying the doorbell again and finally getting Gloriana and Courtney to open the door.

"Oh Austin," Gloriana said.

"Hi, thanks for coming," Courtney said as they ushered him in and I quickly followed in behind them and ran off knowing exactly where Trish is hiding.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day at school, Trish and I were in the practice room of the Sonic Boom, I tried playing the piano while Trish was laughing.

"It's not funny Trish," I said annoyingly.

"It's hilarious, you were so close to being sen completely naked by Austin moon. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" She said rolling around on the couch.

"Yeah and my sister and Val loved to gripe me out about it calling me a floozy, trying to whore myself out on him," I said turning towards her and crossed my legs after smoothing out my skirt.

"Hey, at least he flirted with you calling you a gift from God." She said sitting up.

"I was naked of course he was flirting with me," I said leaning on my hand.

She was about to say something but was cut off by her ringing phone.

"Oh its work, yeah I was supposed to be back from my break an hour ago. So later." She said before walking out of the practice room, I sat there for a minute before I turned back to the piano and felt the music move within me, my fingers glided along the ivories as the melody played out, then the lyrics just flowed out of my mouth like a river.

I felt myself flying free as I sang I felt like I was truly myself now.

* * *

Outside of the practice room was Austin and Dez they were looking around at the instruments right under the practice room and while Austin's mind was wandering he suddenly got a tune and lyrics caught in his head and he began bopping his head and smiled before he got out his pen and began writing it down on his hand.

"So how is the movie deal with Jimmy going?" Dez asked him.

"The same he is telling me I gotta stay out of the spotlight and be a good boy to prove I'm ready to be an actor," Austin replied finishing the song and putting the pen back in his pocket.

"What are you gonna do about Kira's birthday party tonight?" Dez asked him as they walked out of the tacky music store.

"Oh man I completely forgot, I was supposed to sing tonight wasn't I?" he said rubbing his face.

"Yeah and you have your parents party tonight to celebrate their expansion of the mattress store which they invited Jimmy Starr to and what Prince would miss the expansion of his own Kingdom," Dez said with an ignorant smile and only stopped and rubbed his head when Austin gave him a look.

* * *

I was scrubbing the floors when calloused feet in spiked heels appeared in front of me.

"Ally." She said making me look up at her.

"Yes, Val?" I asked standing up.

"Austin Moon is singing at Kira Starrs birthday party tonight and the girls are getting ready I need you to go with them and watch the car, because the parking is terrible in that area and they will only be there for a few hours so just sit in the car and wait for them, while they try to get close to him." She said with authority.

"You know valet parking is free right?" I said in confusion.

"I don't care what if he makes a quick getaway so the girls need to be quick to follow him so get ready your leaving." She said before walking off.

"Aw man," I said before heading back t the shed to change.

I hated nights like this when I had to escort the girls for a night out and just sit in the car while they have fun, nit just because I have to sit in the car but also because Gloriana and Courtney always dress up like there alter egos Country Kitty and Glamour Kitty so I have to dress up like Wicked Kitty and be the loner that doesn't like to play.

I looked in the mirror and hated what I saw, I was wearing a black floral dress with red flowers, a black blazer, lace tights, black high top heel boots, with chains and spikes decorating the ensemble, then I had made up my face with brown smokey eyes, dark lipstick, my hair pulled back into a spiky bun, I wore sparkly jewelry with spikes and chains with my sparkly collar with a bejeweled fish skeleton, what completed the look was my cheetah print tail, arm warmers, leg warmers, and ear headband.

I looked not really bad but different and not like me at all.

I grabbed my matching cheetah print purse and walked out to the car then waited for the girls which didn't take long and Val came out with a smile.

"Look at my 2 kitties you both look great." She said taking their picture after I was pushed out of the frame.

* * *

I drove up to the non-parking section and parked before the girls took off their animal print kitty wear then got out of the car.

They didn't even talk to me as they got out and gossiped before they walked towards the club, I got comfortable to sit in the car for who knows how long.

* * *

Austin snuck behind the club with his hood up and knocked on the backstage door just as Dez opened the door.

"Yes we did it." Austin said as he removed his jacket and switched it with the fancy red leather jacket that Dez had.

"What would you do without me?" Dez said as they ascended the stairs.

* * *

The jumbotron outside of the club was showing what was going on inside the club which caught my attention.

"The Birthday girl in the VIP section has a special guest tonight, give it up for Austin Moon." The announcer said as the red-clad boy came out raising his hands and I watched and instantly the music started up that sounded very familiar to me.

" _I'll be your entertainer, I'm putting on a show, I'm gonna levitate ya Leave you_ wa _-_ wa _-wanting more_." Austin sang as he danced around.

"WHAT?" I said freaking out as I listened to him singing a more upbeat version of the song I sang earlier today at Sonic Boom.

 _"I see you fascinated, I've got you hypnotized, White gloves with your dream up, A fantasy before your eyes"_ He continued to sing.

"That lying, cheating, song stealer," I said getting out of the car and locking it before heading towards the club, I was gonna give that boy a piece of my mind, but then I saw the club crowded so I looked around and saw a backstage door in the alley.

I walked heading for it.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Kira." Austin said blowing her a kiss.

"Good night everybody." He said waving to the crowd just as Gloriana and Courtney were finally able to get through the crowd to the stage and missing there chance.

Austin was already gone changing back into his jacket as he headed towards the backstage door.

* * *

When I finally got to the door I was about to open it when it was slammed open and I got hit in the head with the very heavy door.

"OW." I said holding my head and seeing the world spin and as the world came into focus I saw Austin.

"Did I just hit you?" He asked the goth cat girl that was now on the floor holding her head.

"No, the door hit me by itself," I said sarcastically.

"This is not good," he said looking around.

"Wait, You're..." I began ready to chew him out but he covered my mouth.

"I will give you front row tickets to my next concert if you don't scream my name," he said quickly.

"That's not what I..." I said shoving him away and trying to stand but I hit my head on a nearby garbage can then my world really began to spin making me fall forward in strong warm arms and seeing Austin say something before my world went black.

* * *

Austin saw her fall forward after getting her head hit again and falling into his arms before she passed out.

"Aw Crap," he said looking down at this cat-themed goth girl.

Then a bright light caught his attention.

"Oh thank goodness." He said before he stood up some and grasped her arms to hold her when Dez got out of the car.

"Woah Woah Woah. What happened?" he asked running up to them.

"Help now. Questions later." Austin said hauling her up by her arms while Dez grabbed her legs and they worked together to get her into his shiny red car.

"Who is this?" Dez said after he pushed the front seat back into position once the girl was settled in the back seat of his two door car.

"I don't know," Austin said buckling himself into the driver seat as Dez got in the passenger seat.

"I need to get her to a doctor," Austin said as he backed out of the Alley.

* * *

I woke up to a bright light shining in my eyes and the world came into focus as an unrecognizable face came into view with a flashlight in her hand.

"Oh good your awake." the face said in a feminine voice making me look around and finding myself in a doctors office.

"What happened to me?" I asked holding my head momentarily forgetting.

"Well you got hit with a door first then you hit your head on a trash can and passed out." She said writing down on the clipboard.

"So do I have a concussion?" I asked.

"No your brain was just joggled so much from being hit too much so you just blacked out for a little while." She said putting an icepack on my head.

"So she's ok?" Austin came in through the curtain and Dez came in next to him.

"Out." The doctor said making Austin and Dez leave and close the curtain.

"So I can go now?" I asked sitting up.

"Yes but I want you to keep an icepack on that bump until you get home." The doctor said before walking out before Austin and Dez came in.

"So you're ok. I'm really glad. I thought I hurt you." Austin said looking relieved.

"Oh you hurt me alright," I said holding the icepack to my head while I grasped his shirt and yanked him down to look at him in his eyes.

"You stole my song 'Illusion'." I said looking at his face of fear.

"Wait, No I wrote that song." He said pushing my hand away and standing to defend himself.

"No, I wrote it and you heard me singing it at the music store today," I said walking into his personal space.

"How did you know I was at Sonic Boom today." He asked in shock.

"Hah. I didn't the name of the music store." I argued.

"Oh," he said giving a confused look but then realization struck him.

"Oh man. I didn't write a song?" he said sitting down in slight depression.

"No and your gonna tell everyone the truth," I said walking out of the room but a hand was pressed around my mouth and I was pulled back into the room.

"NO, No, no. This secret is gonna stay in this room." Austin said right in my ear.

"Yeah. I word got out that Austin stole a song his reputation is ruined." Dez said as I was held still by Austin's arms.

"Yeah, look I'm sorry I stole your song but you cant be selfish just please," Austin said in my ear.

"Mmm." I tried jerking around in his arms.

"Ok, she isn't listening," Austin said holding me still.

"Well we can't just let her go and tell everyone," Dez said going into a thinker position while I got tired and stopped fighting but then a ringing sounded.

"Are you gonna get that Austin?" Dez said before Austin gave him a look of incredulously.

"Here take her," Austin said before he tossed me at him and I was wrapped in his arms and silenced once again.

"Hello, Mom?" Auston said after answering his phone and before his eyes got wide.

"Ok, I'm on my way." He said before hanging up then looking at Dez.

"I think our problem just got fixed. Let's go." Austin said grabbing my legs and leading Dez out of the office.

* * *

"Just take me home." I screamed from the backseat of his car with no way out.

"I will after you promise not to tell anyone about what happened tonight," Austin said as he drove someplace I had no idea where we were going.

"UGH." I groaned sitting back in the seat when I noticed we had pulled into an expensive looking garage filled with a ton of expensive.

"You have got to be kidding me," I said as Dez held the front seat up so I could get out.

Austin lead me inside by my wrist while Dez was behind pushing me.

"You actually live here?" I asked looking around then saw people in fine dress wear.

"Yeah. Why?" he asked when he saw the people as well.

"Where are we going?" I asked as they pulled me up the stairs.

"Gotta go upstairs," Austin said as he pulled me roughly.

"Austin!?" I said as we stopped at a landing and then they lead me into a bedroom.

"Here my guest room, be my guest," he said as Dez blocked the door.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked annoyed.

"Not really. Just Stay." He said waving at me before he walked out of the room and they closed the door and then I heard them put something in front of the door locking me in.

"Oh come on." I said trying the door and failing.

"UGH." I groaned before tossing my bag on the bed and seeing a mirror in the room and a messed up, trashy, goth girl, with messed up hair and makeup, wearing cat ears looking back at me.

"Oh my gosh." I said getting closer to the mirror.

"Aw man." I said before grabbing my bag and heading into the guest bathroom.

* * *

Austin put on a concert jacket as Dez followed and they both went out back shaking hands along the way.

"Hey, how are you guys?" He said to many people as they passed heading towards his parents standing next to Jimmy Starr.

"Hi, how are you?" Austin said shaking hands with Jimmy and looking at his parents.

"I'm well, glad to see you. My nieces." He said pointing towards the 2 girls that were with him.

"Hey, nice to meet you." He said shaking there hands.

"I htink they have something to ask you." His Mom said.

"Can you sing us a song?" One of them asked making Austin nod with a smile and go grab his electric guitar and got a mic situated on his cheek.

"Hey everyone, this is a new song I've been working on. I hope you like it." Austin said getting comfortable before he began to strum his guitar and sing.

 _"Sometimes love's a haunted house, It's like standing in the dark, Flying through the galaxy, Trying to find your lost love."_ Austin sang as I came out on the balcony, I cleaned off my face replacing my dark lipstick with pink lipgloss, leaving my smokey eyes because they were still looking good and I did have any makeup with me to replace it if I wiped it off. I took my hair down from the bun letting my hair fall in straightened fringe, and I also took off my cat stuff.

I watched the scene down below as Austin sang his song Superhero, though it was going a little too fast and the tones were off some like it was auto-tuned or something and the lyrics sounded way off. I got bored and went back inside but then his song caught my attention so I pulled out my songbook and began rewriting the song he was singing.

After a while I woke up to find that i had fallen asleep reworking on SuperHero though I'm glad it was done I looked at the time I saw it was almost 1 in the morning, I looked out on the balcony and saw that the party has died, the lights were all off completely, I went over to check the door and found it locked still.

"Oh come on," I said going back over to the bed and laying down on it but then the door was jiggled as whatever was put in front of it was moved then it was opened to reveal Austin and Dez.

"Hey sorry that took so long," Austin said coming in and seeing me with my legs and arms crossed while I glared daggers at him.

"Can I go home now?" I asked looking between them.

"Are you gonna keep this a secret?" Austin said coming up to me making me back up on the bed but his attention was caught by my songbook.

"Hey is this SuperHero?" He asked picking up my book.

"Don't touch my book," I said trying to grab for it but Dez was faster in holding me back as Austin read my rewrite.

"Wow, this great and way better then what it was," Austin said with a smile.

"You gonna steal that one too?" I asked trying to fight Dez and failing.

"Well, I can't technically steal a song that was already mine. Technically your plagiarising." He said getting in my face.

"Ok fine take it," I said giving up and relaxing in Dez's grip making him drop me on the bed.

"Alright how about this I pay you everytime I get paid for using both SuperHero and Illusion?" He said shrugging his shoulders with a smile looking down at me.

"I don't want your money. I want my song back." I said getting in his face but Dez kept us separate.

"I can't do that, is there anything else I can do?" Austin said motioning with exasperation and defense.

I sat back down and thought and came up with nothing.

"I guess not," I said giving up sighing.

"Ok well, the money thing is still on the table just in case," Austin said sitting next to me.

"Fine," I said trying to end it.

"Ok, well can i ask for something since we already cleared this up?" He asked looking at me with a childish smile.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Another song?" He said holding up my book making me look at it then at him before quickly grabbing it and holding it close.

"NEVER. TOUCH. MY. BOOK." I said glaring at him making him give me a surprised look.

"OK. So that's a no?" He said with a sigh.

"How about this. I will help you WRITE a song and in return, you take me home?" I asked glaring down at him.

"Deal." Austin said excitedly grabbing me around the waist and twirling me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok let's do this," Austin said dragging me out of the room and down the stairs then into what I could easily tell was a music room. Why? Because this room was filled with musical instruments and music signs on the walls.

"Wait we're doing this now?" I asked as he continued to drag me towards the baby grand piano.

"Yeah, no better time right?" Austin said pushing me down on the bench.

"Why now?" I asked as he sat next to me.

"Because you promised to write a song with me in return for taking you home?" Austin replied with a smile.

"I thought you meant I would write you a song after you took me home," I replied leaning on the piano making it blare in music.

"Nope. I will take you home after we finish the song." Austin said as he played a few keys.

"Ok fine." I gave up and began tickling the keys. with him and before long we had a melody.

* * *

Austin finished singing the last of the song as I finished the melody.

"Awesome. It's amazing." Austin said in excitement.

"Yup. I'm glad its over though." I said yawning and stretched.

"Me too. Ok, I'm going to bed." Austin said heading towards the door but I grabbed his collar.

"Wait," I said yanking him back to look at me.

"Take me home," I said glaring at him.

"Right." He said wrapping his arm around my shoulders and leading me out of the room.

* * *

I quietly walked towards my apartment after being dropped off by Austin as the sun rose up.

I was exhausted and ready to conk out.

When I turned on the light I found Val there.

"And where have you been Wicked Kitty?" She asked giving me a look.

"I left the car to go to the bathroom and when I tried to get back to the car I got lost," I said relaying my lie that I had rehearsed.

"All night?" She asked standing up and getting in my face.

"Yeah. No matter where I went I had no cell service and I didn't have any money for a taxi so I had to walk around to find my way and then walk home after I found out where I was." I continued while i pulled my bag over my shoulders and set it down while I took out the cat-themed stuff and put them away.

"Well, because of your bladder and sense of direction the car got a ticket and the girls had to drive themselves home, they tried following Austin when he left but they couldn't find him or see when he left so now get changed I have a long list of chores for you." She said getting in my face and threatening me before leaving.

"Val, hang on I have been out all night and I am exhausted. Please, can I get some sleep first?" I begged her giving her my best pleading kitty look.

"I will give you 2 hours to sleep then get to work. I don't need to falling asleep while working or when you take the girls to the beach later today." She said walking out of my apartment, I stood there and watched after her until she was out of sight of the apartment and immediately fell on my bed not caring about my wicked Kitty clothes, and fell asleep instantly.

I didn't really care about setting an alarm but I kind of did care when a bucket of cold water was tipped over me making me and my bed soaking wet.

"Wake up you lazy bum, we're going to the beach and we need you there to watch our stuff and get us food and drinks," Courtney said in her fake country twang.

"I'm up, I'm up," I said getting out of my soaking wet bed and going to my closet while they left.

I easily stripped out of my wet clothes and changed into my black and pink swimsuit I only wear when with my stepsisters. I prefer wearing my red one piece, its much more my style.

I touch up my eyeliner with my waterproof stuff then pull my hair back into a top ponytail, I was once again Wicked Kitty for the day.

If there was one thing i disliked about going to the beach with my stepsisters it was that I had to stay on the beach and watch their stuff in the burning sun on the hot sand in black while they get to suntan and play walk around getting cool with cold drinks and vegan ice cream.

The flashy pink car that Val gifted the girls was an eyesore and embarrassing to drive. The girls loved it, I hated it.

"Oh take that spot its closer to the men's changing room," Gloriana said being the back seat driver.

"Why did you guys lead me to Sunny Isles we usually go to Miami beach?" I asked curiously as I parked and they got out excitedly.

"Uh, Duh. Because Austin Moon surfs in Sunny Isles." Gloriana said sarcastically.

"Yeah come on grab the stuff and get set up I ready to go Moon watching," Courtney said as they ran off to look for the perfect spot while i began unloading the umbrella, the cooler, their bags, and the towels.

I have been doing this a while so I have it down to an art and I only needed 20 minutes to finish completely.

Courtney and Gloriana were laid out on the beach chairs on top of their towels suntanning and drinking fruity drinks while using umbrellas to shade them. Don't ask me about their logic I already tried. It was always about getting suntanned but not to suntan because the sun can't shine darker or something like that.

I don't get it either.

I sat on my old beach towel that was on sale at a thrift store, it was black with pink cheetah splotches on it. I would prefer a red floral pattern but like I said I am out with the Kitties, I had no chair and no umbrella, but I did have my sunscreen that I bought myself. I burn way too easily.

"Ok, we're going to get something to eat. Wait here, Wicked." Gloriana said as they stood up and walked away leaving me to watch their stuff.

Although I hated it when I had to do this I preferred it when they were gone, it was more peaceful.

I pulled out my songbook and began writing i always feel happier when I am lost in my own world. Though my reverie didn't last long as a shadow fell across my book, I looked up through my sunglasses with squished eyes to see a familiar figure.

"It is you, Kitty." I heard in a familiar voice that made my heart skip a beat, as I watched him plop down on my black towel. He wore the same jeans from yesterday but with a new shirt and a lighter jacket, but he added a baseball cap and sunglasses.

"What are you doing here? Go home." I said to him trying to act nonchalantly.

"I tried. But my house was swarming with paparazzi." He said rocking back and forth.

"Ok? Whats so bad about that?" I asked him confused.

"I don't need my picture taken right now." He said looking around.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I'm here with my sisters. We're the Stray Kitties. They went to get food while I am stuck watching the stuff." I said coolly.

"Oh. You surf?" He asked me curiously after he looked behind him at the water.

"No. I don't know how. I can barely swim." I said looking out at the water.

"Then why are you here?" He questioned looking over his sunglasses.

"Like I said I come to watch the stuff," I said writing something in my songbook.

"Oh. Well that's not very fun is it?" He said with a fallen face.

"That's life," I remarked giving him a smirk over my sunglasses.

"And paparazzi is mine. I just need to get home in a car they won't recognize," he said rubbing his face, I took a deep breath while concentrating on what I was doing.

"So what are you guys driving?" He asked me making me look up at him over my sunglasses then chuckled.

"Oh you will love it its so unique and special. You will love it." I said sarcastically.

"Perfect I can pay you..." He offered but stopped when I gave him a look.

"What. You need to stop throwing your money around. You already owe me for the 3 songs I helped you with." I said giving him a look, which made him sit back with a confused and upset look.

"Just give me your keys. If your taking our car you can't leave us here without one." I said making him, look exasperated before pulling them out of his back pockets, he looked at them for a moment before I yanked them out of his hands. I lightly tossed the fluffy pink set of keys into his now open hands as I set the keys in Gloriana's purse as she insisted holding herself for whatever reason. Again don't ask me about their logic she probably thinks I am gonna run off and leave them and take the car with me.

"Well. I would love to take you surfing Kitty in return for your help with my songs," he said looking at me before motioning out at the water after putting the keys in his back pocket.

I was about to reply when I heard familiar laughing and I turned in that direction to see my stepsisters heading back this way.

"Looks like your time is up. You better go." I said not looking at him but then My arm was yanked and I stood up before I was pulled towards the parking lot by Austin.

"Austin, what are you doing?" I asked him as he pulled me behind a bush after he sat behind it as well and just hugged me close while covering my mouth and suddenly I was having De Ja Vu.

"Shh. I saw some fans that I don't want to run into right now." He whispered into my ears while he looked through the bush then he suddenly yanked me back out and towards the parking lot.

"Where is your car?" He said looking around quickly and I slowly walked towards it making him follow me.

"Austin meet the Kitty mobile," I said with a smile and motioning towards the pink cheetah car with eyelashes.

"You have got to be kidding me." He said looking over his sunglasses with a disgusted look.

She'ss unique and special. Have her back here in an hour." I said turning around to go back to my sister until I was yanked back again, I turned forward as Austin pulled me towards the Kitty mobile.

"Austin?" I said quietly but then I saw people with cameras.

"Just get in the car," he said leading towards the kitty mobile but then once again when he opened the passenger door I got hit in the head and my world spun before going black as I was pushed into the car.

* * *

"Oh, come on. I'm gonna give you brain damage." Austin said before he gently picked her up bridal style and put her in the passenger seat then put her sunglasses over her eyes and draped a blanket over her after he put her kitty headband on her head.

Then he quickly climbed into the front seat slipped on Courtney's pink, sparkly, cow print, leather jacket, he took off his cap then put Courtney's kitty ears on his head, he didn't look like Austin moon at all he just looked like a kitty themed short haired girl.

He started up the car and acted as cool as he could with the paparazzi seeing if he was Austin Moon and not seeing him then looked elsewhere as Austin drove away.

* * *

I woke up to warmth and a headache.

I looked around and saw a sparkly Austin Moon looking around as he drove the kitty mobile.

"STOP HITTING MY HEAD," I screamed at him making him jump and look at me in shock.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident." He said I sat up and got settled after tossing Gloriana's fleece blanket off of me.

"So you kidnapped me again," I said looking at him.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. But I needed to get away from the fans and I didn't know what the car looked like, then the paparazzi came and if they saw you with me before I could get away that would make you a target." he explained as he continued to drive.

"So how long do I have to stay with you this time?" I asked as I looked around to see that we were in the middle of nowhere.

"Only until the paparazzi leave the beach. So let's go do something." He said with a smile.

"Don't you need to get home?" I said pulling on my black lace swimsuit cover.

"Nah I can take the long way," he said smiling at me before his face fell after looking over me.

"Do you have a change of clothes?" He asked me motioning at my outfit.

"Oh yeah. Its in the trunk." I said pointing with my thumb.

"Ok." He said pulling over and getting out of the car.

"What?" I said watching him as he opened the trunk and pulled out the black duffle bag with cheetah print. He quickly shut the trunk and returned to the car.

"Here you go." He said getting back in the car then driving off, I hold the duffle bag and then just glare at him.

"Go ahead and get changed." He said smiling then going back to watch the road. I gave him a dirty look then rolled my eyes before I undid my seatbelt and pushed him as I shimmied my way into the backseat.

"Keep your eyes on the road." I threatened as I pulled off the lace cover.

"Do it quickly." He said continuing to drive while I pulled out my clothes, I had my underwear at the ready so I took a deep breath before I pulled off my swimsuit and sat there naked for a moment, my whole body blushed as I looked at Austin from the corner of my eye and then as quickly and carefully as I could I slipped on my underwear and bra, then once I did that I pulled on my purple cheetah dress to cover up.

The rest was easy picking as I pulled on the ripped black tights getting them situated then I moved back to the front seat to finish.

"Did you always have the mole on your butt?" He asked with a smile.

"You peeping tom." I screeched pushing him.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it," he said smiling while I pushed him around.

"Jerk," I said sitting back then pulling on my chunky heeled boots.

"Alright, let's go tour Miami," Austin said turning on the radio just as his song 'Better than this' came on and we began to jam out as he drove and I did my hair and makeup.

* * *

It had been 4 hours since we started our tour and we just can't stop jamming out to 'Better than this.'

 _"No, it Doesn't Get Better than this Oh if we could stop the world tonight I think that we should try Cause it Doesn't get better than this"_ We sang together.

"What a perfect day," I said in happiness.

"Yeah, it was pretty great." He agreed as we drove around the back road.

"Not anymore." He said making me look behind us to see the paparazzi vans following us.

I pulled out my phone to look at my GPS.

"Ok take your next left," I said looking down at my phone.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Positive," I said pointing to the indicated road.

"Ok," he said before he quickly zoomed off the road making me hit my head on the window.

"OW," I said holding my head and looking at him who gave me a look of shock.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MY HEAD," I growled at him.

"Accident?" he questioned in his defense. I growled as I looked back down at my phone

"Ok take your next left and it should loop back to the highway," I said making him turn.

"Or maybe not," I said as my Gps stopped and showed that it was rerouting.

"Toto I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," he said looking around.

"Just keep driving," I said as my phone lost signal completely.

* * *

Gloriana and Courtney had their stuff gathered and they were walking through the slowly darkening parking lot pressing the unlock button on the keypad at different cars until a shiny blue car beeped.

"That's not the Kitty Mobile," Gloriana said as they slowly walked up to the vehicle.

Courtney opened the driver side door and pulled out the car insurance holder, she and Gloriana both looked at the paper and flipped.

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON?" they screeched easily catching NO ONES attention.

* * *

We continued to drive for a while until the sun began going down.

"Is your phone still not working?" He asked me as he was trying to get his to work.

"Nope. Sorry, it's an old phone." I replied showing him my phone right before it died.

"Wow. why don't you upgrade?" He asked me as he looked at my old piece of crap phone.

"This is my step sisters old phone and she didn't want it when she got an upgrade. I only got this one when she threw it away." I explained.

"Why does it sound like your the Cinderella of the family?" He asked me.

"No. that's just how they are." I defended them, but his face told me he didn't believe me.

"Anyway the sun's going down and I can barely see anything out here. We're gonna have to stop somewhere." He said pulling over and parking.

"What? But its gonna be dark all night what are we gonna do?" I said worriedly.

"Then we might as well get some sleep." He said leaning back and getting comfortable.

"What?" I said as he slowly began snoring.

"Fine," I said giving up and leaning back.

* * *

Dez was about ready to dig into some delectable sandwiches when girly squeals caught his attention

"Dez?" Gloriana asked making him look at the 2 girls.

"Who are you?" He asked them.

Courtney showed the car keys making Dez look shocked.

"AUSTIN." He shouted dramatically.

* * *

Val was awoken from her deep sleep by the emergency news coming on making her look.

"Last night 2 intruders were caught in the home of the fabulous Austin Moon. They were arrested for trespassing and now it is known that Austin Moon is missing from his home the only known clue was this picture taken from a security cam of a possible disguised Austin and a strange girl in the front seat that isn't his girlfriend Kira Starr." The news lady said first showing Gloriana and Courtney being arrested then showed the picture of the Kitty Mobile with Austin in disguise driving and Ally passed out in the passenger seat.

Though Val didn't recognize Ally at all.

"No my Kitties," Val said jumping up and running to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to movement and I automatically assumed that Austin had begun driving while I was asleep, so I did a big stretch when I felt my legs were stuck in something thick.

I was fully awake now to look around and see that the sun was rising and the car was sinking in mud. I stayed completely still and looked around, Austin was still asleep, I noticed that the car was sinking slowly and any sort of fast movement would cause it to sink further, then I got mad because this was the girl's car and I am about to lose it.

"Austin," I whispered gently nudging him making him turn over and snore instantly making the car shift and sink fast for a moment and I gasped in surprise.

"Austin wake up, the car is sinking," I said in quiet urgency making him blink his eyes open.

"What's going on?" He said moving around with a stretch making the car jerk slightly and I gasped instantly making him fully awake, He looked over at me and saw my fear. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked trying to turn and comfort me but found his legs stuck, I saw his eyes get bigger, he instantly began to fight and scream like a girl.

"AUSTIN STOP," I said quickly grabbing his arms and making him look at me and he saw my frustration.

"The faster you move the faster we sink," I said looking into his eyes with ferocity.

"OK," He said staying still, but then we looked at each other as a loud creaking noise sounded.

"What is that?" he whispered before the car jerked forward and began to rapidly sink.

"Climb out of the window. Hurry." He said making me grab my purse pull the strap over my head and climb out of the car.

I was pulling myself out of the car dragging some mud with me that made me heavier and it was hard to climb out of the window in heels.

"Just hold on and I can help you." He said getting on top of the car.

"Don't you touch me," I said getting on as well.

"What did I do now?" He asked looking at me like a sad puppy.

"You parked in mud and now my sister's car is sinking," I said showing my annoyance.

"Ok hey, this isn't my fault you told me to go off the road." he defended.

"Or your just a terrible driver," I argued.

"You're a terrible navigator," he argued.

"Right," I said.

"Ok, so what do we do now?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Use the log as a bridge," I said motioning towards the old log that was floating on the mud.

"That doesn't look safe," he said giving me a look.

"Unless you have a better idea to get out of this then it looks fine," I said coming over to the edge of the car hood as he threw up his hands in surrender.

"Ok but let me go first so I can help you. Your wearing heels." He said stepping down to reach his leg out at the log.

"Be careful," I said as he completely steadied himself on the log and reached out to me as I made me move over.

"It's sinking. It's sinking." I said as the mud level rose and the inside was now flooded.

"Give me your hand." He said making me practically jump onto the log and into his chest, but it made us lose our balance and we both slipped plunging into the mud.

"AHHH." We both screamed simultaneously.

"Grab the branch." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the log as I began to sink.

"Come on," he said holding my hand as we swam our best tot he edge he pulled himself out first then he helped me out, we turned and watched as the kitty mobile was finishing its descent into the mud.

"'Scuse you," Austin said as a loud belching noise sounded once the car was swallowed up fully now.

"You killed the Kitty Mobile," I said wiping my face of mud but ending up smearing it.

He looked at me with a scared and defensive outlook.

* * *

We were walking back in the direction of the beach as Austin was talking to his worried parents.

"Ok. we gotta get back soon. My parents are freaking out," he said after his phone died cutting off his conversation.

"That's where we're headed," I said sarcastically.

"Still mad?" He asked me.

"Maybe," I answered simply and with attitude.

"Why?" He asked me.

"Because my family is gonna kill me when I tell them I lost the Kitty mobile," I said walking faster.

"Maybe I can help?" He said running ahead and turning around to walk backward.

"No. My family, are huge fans of yours and if you help you will only make it worse." I explained.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked still walking backwards.

"Stay away. Your only gonna make my life worse." I said walking faster and pass him as he stood still.

"What? Oh, come on. I think of you as my friend now. I don't wanna stay away." He argued.

"Friend or not. You make life hard." I replied.

"But..." He tried but I stopped him.

"Look we are from 2 different worlds. So once we're back in the real world again, you can go back to yours and I will go back to mine and never have to think about each other again." I said trying to be calm before walking off again.

"No. I haven't stopped thinking about you for the past 2 days." He said trying to catch up with me.

"So when you hit me on the head 3 times, kidnapped me, and hid me in your house. You were just thinking about ME? Oh, I pity your friends." I argued at him.

"Ok, I admit that was wrong of me. But trust me I treat my friends better," he explained making him give him an 'Are you serious?' look. "Ok, now I'm confused. When we were on our tour. I thought you liked me." He asked giving me his puppy dog eyes.

"You thought wrong." I inadvertently lied.

"But everyone likes me. Why don't you?" He said.

"Maybe because you think everyone likes you," I said.

"What does that mean?" He asked giving a dumbstruck look.

"Most only like because your famous Austin not because of who you really are," I explained giving him a sarcastic smile.

"Oh man." He said dejectedly before turning around and stalking off into some tall weeds.

"WOAH." I heard him shout before he fell and disappeared.

"AUSTIN?!" I shouted suddenly very scared.

"RAWR." He shouted as he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me down into a crystal clear lake.

"I can't swim. I can't swim." I said splashing around before he came to my rescue but I turned over and pushed him down under the water.

He laughed and splashed each other before we separated and rinsed off the mud.

* * *

"This place is beautiful," I said relaxing on a flat rock with my ankles crossed and leaning back on my hands.

"Oh yeah. I would love to stay here and chill forever." He said smiling and rubbing his hands. Both of us were now cleaned off and dry.

"Why?" I asked him curiously and with concern.

"Because it's so secluded and peaceful. There are no reporters, there are no fans." He explained as he came over and sat down next to me.

"Whats so bad about that?" I asked him with more concern.

"Because they all want something from me," he replied leaning on my shoulder to relax.

"Sounds hard," I replied

"Life is hard, and mine is no different." He explained.

"The sun is setting again," I said after while looking at the orange and purple sky.

"Yeah, It will be too dark to walk back to the beach. We can leave in the morning when its light enough." He explained bunching up his jacket and laying his head down on it getting comfortable, though both of us were laying down on a flat rock it was still comfortable enough, I grabbed my purse and used it as a pillow laying down a good foot away from Austin and before long I fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to warmth and a bright light, when I opened my eyes I saw the sun rising as a large ball of red and the sky was a river of blood slowly turning purple as the sun rose.

I took more note of my surroundings noticing a few fireflies flying around the tall grass around the lake as the lake itself was practically glowing, Is at up more but was instantly pulled back down fast but gently rough.

I looked at him through lidded eyes and a scowl even though his eyes were closed and he was still sleeping, both of his arms were wrapped around my waist and squeezing cutting off my breathing while he nuzzled next to my head.

I took this as an opportunity for revenge.

"OWWWW." He moaned as he released me, I stood up and watched him as he cradled his head and rolled around.

"Payback, hurry up and feel better we need to go," I said picking up my purse.

"There are better ways to do that, you know." He said standing up and pulling on his jacket.

"Like I said payback," I replied with a smile s I began walking away.

"You're going the wrong way." He said rubbing his forehead with one eye closed, I looked at him as he pointed in the opposite direction.

I walked in that direction without saying anything as he followed me.

* * *

"We made it," He said as we finally arrived at the beach.

"Yeah. Though we are 2 days late but yeah we did." I said with a smile.

"You know. You're very different from most girls I meet." He says to me copying my smile.

"Different bad or different good?" I ask him giving him a challenging smirk.

"DIfferent surprising. In a good way." He says grasping my hand and holding it as if we were a couple.

I turned to look at him with a smile before he slowly began to lean down, I come forward to meet him halfway my nerves building in excitement for my first kiss. But then talking caught his attention and he suddenly looked like a deer in headlights, he quickly hid behind me and put on the kitty headband and sunglasses.

"What are you doing?" I asked him with a mocking smile before he came out to looked to find them gone.

"Phew that was close," he said shaking himself.

"Ok back to the real world. I am gonna call Dez and have him come pick me up," he said pulling out his phone then he handed me a bundle of money.

"Here that is what I owe you and it should be enough to cover a cab ride home." He said before walking away.

"W-wait. That's it?" I asked him confused.

"Yeah. I have your word you won't tell anyone about this and neither will I. See you around." He said with a smile before walking off.

"Seriously?" I said to myself before walking off.

"Oh wait." I heard and turned just in time for him to take my bag and pull out my camera.

"Hey," I said.

"I really don't need these pictures to get out. I'm sorry but I really have to go. I will call you." He said before running off.

"Jerk," I said quietly to myself and walking off.

* * *

Val and the girls were gone when I got home which I was very grateful for, it had been days since I had been home, though I was glad for the break but now I am home so the first thing I did was take a long bath then go right to bed, though it was an old bed it was still a bed. Obviously better than the kitty mobile's seats or a flat rock.

I felt like a kitty getting a curled up under the covers and nuzzling the soft down of the mattress and my blanket, my eyes fell with the sun as it set and before long I was asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to my alarm, alerting me that it was Monday morning and I had chores and school.

I began my day, as usual, hoping that if I did things extra special then maybe Val wouldn't be as mad at me that I have been missing since Saturday but that was wishful thinking I know, however, it couldn't hurt to try.

I dressed in a black dress, a cheetah print jacket, black heeled boots, and a cheetah hairclip to keep my brown curls from my face, I did my makeup smokey and dark, though this was not my usual wear but I knew Val always preferred when I dress like Wicked Kitty. Then I went to the house noticing that Val and the girls were home and most likely still sleeping.

I decided to go out making breakfast but it was their favorite pancake breakfast.

Once the table was set Val and the girls came in.

"Oh, now she shows her face," Gloriana says sporting a sneer.

"What a lazy brat." Courtney retorted sitting down and digging in.

"I couldn't agree more." I heard from behind me, I turned as fast as lightning and only got a glimpse of Val's evil smirk as she looked down at me before I was quickly falling to the ground with a red stinging pain on my cheek.

I looked up at her for a split second before a gooey feeling was then poured over my head and began to leak down my face and my body, the smell immediately told me that this was maple syrup.

"I can't believe the nerve you have abandoning my kitties at the beach and then finding you have been in the shed ever since and not coming out when there are chores to do and errands to run. My kitties were arrested because of you, you selfish girl," Val said looming over me.

"You're a naughty Kitty you will work doubly hard after school today. Your lucky I am letting you go to school at all. Now clean this up, Austin Moon is coming again." She said before stalking off making the girls follow her.

The girls took their plates and followed her out, once they were gone I quickly began to clean and before long the kitchen was clean, I had to be quick so I could return to my shed.

I was quick to wash my hair and face though the smell of maple syrup remained, I changed out of the Wicked Kitty clothes and into a sky blue knee-length dress and quarter sleeves, a brown vest, brown boots, and a blue hair clip.

I went over my face with light natural makeup, I was once again just Ally not wicked Kitty.

I looked at y self in the mirror one more time I looked well but the handprint on my cheek was evident and it will most likely turn purple soon, I grabbed my foundation and touched up my face to try and cover it up it looked cakey and ugly so I took my hairclip out to let my hair cover it.

Then I was ready.

* * *

I walked into the school and avoided people as much as I could, and I did well. I was heading towards the unpopulated area where Trish and I hang out in the library.

I snuck around to avoid people and quickly rounded the bookshelves, not knowing that fate was about to hand me an olive branch.

I was too excited to share my weekend with Trish I practically ran through the Library and rounded the corner and I gasped at what I saw.

"Hey, Ally," Trish said smiling.

"HIIII." Dez practically sang with a large smile.

"Sup," Austin said with a cocky smile.

"Oh, Uh. Hi." I said turning my head away so that they couldn't see it.

"Sorry about this Ally but Austin was being hounded and begged me to hide him and I didn't know where else to take him and Dez," Trish said pleading.

"No, it's ok. I understand." I said looking at them from the corner of my eye.

"Hey is something wrong?" Austin said coming over making Trish and Dez follow.

"Yeah. I... just... had a bad morning is all." I said taking a piece of hair and lightly shewing it but a warm comforting hand pulled me by y chin up to look at warm comforting eyes, I was so entranced by those chocolate orbs I didn't notice him rubbing my make up off of my face after brushing my hair away.

"Oh, Ally." He said sadly before he pulled me into a hug and I instantly saw the saddened look on Dez and Trish's faces, they Joined Austin in the hug and it became the warmest and softest feeling of human interaction I have ever encountered, I felt so loved.

* * *

Austin had only ever heard stories of abuse but he had never seen it in person, and seeing it on such a gentle person as Ally was heartbreaking and when he pulled her in for a hug she smelled just like pancakes and he was entranced, she was shaking and he felt warm drops hit his bare arm and he knew that she was crying.

"It will be alright Ally," he said to her while Trish and Dez also gave their condolences and heartfelt remorse for their dear friend.

* * *

Austin had led them in a sneaky manner through the library, he reached back and held Ally's hand who held Trish's hand who held Dez's ear because she wouldn't be caught dead holding his hand.

He continued to lead them through the now quiet school quickly and quietly.

"Come on," he said as they finally reached the front doors and slipped out easily, they all ran right out to the parking lot and to Austin's car, this was another 2 door but his favorite color of purple.

"Get in, hurry," Austin said as he unlocked it, Dez pulled his seat forward letting Trish into the back seat as Austin pulled his forward letting Ally slip in, Austin couldn't help but feel like he had a Princess in his carriage, he resettled the seat and then mounted his car.

Austin buckled himself and saw that his friends were all buckled himself and he couldn't help but Love that he could see Ally in his rearview mirror, he started his car and drove them away from the school onward to an adventure.

* * *

I sat in the back of Austin's car, he had pulled away from the hug and said as smoothly as maple syrup.

"Let's blow this joint," he said before he snuck us all out.

His car smelt like cologne and all Austin with hints of Dez, I felt surrounded in safety and love as he drove the 2 door even though I was trapped in the backseat I felt completely safe, I leaned my head on the small windowsill and watched the world go by.

I felt so comfortable and relaxed that I fell asleep easily.


End file.
